True Allegiance
by Anime Monster
Summary: Usagi and Hotaru get transported to the DBZ dimension at the defeat of Pharoh 90. Chapter 10 now up, and man is this story spiraling out of control. Hiatus
1. Darkness Consumes

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never did, hope to, but I don't have a lot of hope. Sailor Nothingness is mine though.  
  
Author's Note: Obvious timing for Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z timing after Trunks told them about androids (didn't tell who mother was). I never saw Stars so if there was a Sailor Chaos, oh well, let me have my senshi.  
  
True Allegiance  
  
Darkness Consumes  
  
Sailor Moon Dimension  
  
"Moon Crisis Power! Make-Up!" Sailor Moon shouted. Her heart crystal appeared and showed more brightly than the sun. It transformed her into Super Sailor Moon. Super Sailor Moon went into the darkness that was Pharaoh 90 fighting Sailor Saturn.  
  
Suddenly Pharaoh 90 was destroyed. The senshi looked for Sailor Moon, but didn't see her.  
  
Dragon Ball Z Dimension  
  
A bright light dropped from the sky as a woman wearing a tattered sailor fuku appeared holding a blue bundle. The woman's blue eyes were sightless and distant. The light faded as a red crystal vanished into the woman's heart. The fuku was replaced with an even worse looking one.  
  
She stumbled forward hoping to find someone to help her. She didn't get very far when she fell to the ground shielding the bundle with her body. Two shadows appeared over her.  
  
Nothingness  
  
A disembodied voice spoke calmly, "What a mess." A woman appeared in a black and white fuku shaking her head. She had her black and white hair in two mile long braids and held an odd looking staff (cross between the Time Key and Silence Glaive). "The senshi of chaos, Sailor Nothingness, will have to get to the bottom of this," she shook her head again. 


	2. Dreams of Betrayal

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never did, hope to, but I don't have a lot of hope. Sailor Nothingness is mine though.  
  
Author's Note: Obvious timing for Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z timing after Trunks told them about androids (didn't tell who mother was). I never saw Stars so if there was a Sailor Chaos, oh well, let me have my senshi.  
  
True Allegiance  
  
Dreams of Betrayal   
  
Sailor Moon's Dream  
  
I stood in my magically restored sailor fuku. Where I stood, I did not know, there was nothing around me and no one either. I felt compelled to walk forward, so I did.  
  
After what seemed like hours I started hearing voices inside my head. At first they were only mumbles and I couldn't recognize them, but as I continued, they began to become clear.  
  
She was such an idiot, I can't believe we are even looking for her.  
  
She gave up the grail and now she's gone. I hope she's happy that she put the whole world in jeopardy.  
  
I knew by now that they were talking about me. I wanted to know what I did wrong.  
  
She's a bitch, slut, crybaby, whore, I can't believe I have to marry the irresponsible brat.  
  
She couldn't save the world if I told her by making a manga of it.  
  
I could satisfy 'her man' better than her.'  
  
Finally I'm free of the torture she has made me endure for millennia.  
  
"Who could I have hurt so badly that they'd say those things about me?" I asked myself.  
  
"No ideas, princess," said the person right in front of me. She wore a black and white fuku and carried a staff that was a cross between the Time Key and the Silence Glaive. She had long black and white hair that trailed for what seemed like miles behind her in two braids.  
  
I said the first things that came to mind, "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Sailor Nothingness, senshi of the universe. You are in the only place that has remained unchanged since before creation."  
  
What she told me shocked me, "Why am I here? Am I dead?"  
  
"No, you are not dead, though you probably wish that you were. You are here to learn of your 'friends' betrayal."  
  
"WHAT?!" I shouted, but I couldn't hear the answer since I was waking up.  
  
Dragon Ball Z dimension- Usagi's POV  
  
I had transformed back into myself and was sitting on a bed. My neck hurt, but it was only sore and stiff, but bothered me was the head ace that felt like a tornado had ripped through my head followed by a freight train, while millions of jackhammers did an Irish jig (AN: the really fast dancing in the third class area in the movie Titanic) on my head.  
  
I ripped the needle that was attached to the IV out of my arm and then all of the sensors used to check my heart beat and things. I stood up and walked to the door.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
Next time Usagi meets…? 


	3. Where's Hotaru

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never did, hope to, but I don't have a lot of hope. Sailor Nothingness is mine though.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews blackrosebunny451, Spirit of Death, and Serenity Komoshiro. Spirit of Death wondered where Hotaru was, so I am going to answer that this chapter. I am also making this at least slightly longer than the last. I'm also putting in a little comedy in this chapter, just to lighten the mood.  
  
Obvious timing for Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z timing after Trunks told them about androids (didn't tell who mother was). I never saw Stars so if there was a Sailor Chaos, oh well, let me have my senshi.  
  
True Allegiance  
  
Where's Hotaru   
  
Dragon Ball Z dimension- Usagi's POV  
  
I put my hand on the door knob, opened the door, and slammed it shut.  
  
I looked down at my self and blushed so red that my face could put an apple or tomato to shame. I was butt naked. (AN: mind out of the gutters hentai's)  
  
I forgot about my headache as I rushed around the room trying to find some clothes. I finally found something that would work in a linen cabinet. What I found was a couple of lab coats and hospital patient gowns that would show my butt if I wore it. I grabbed a lab coat and put it on. It covered about as much of my legs as my sailor fuku, but at least it covered all of the important parts.  
  
I wrapped two pillow cases around my feet to keep them safe and tied my hair into a single braid using a rubber band in another drawer.  
  
I walked out of the room and headed up stairs. I don't really know why I headed that way, it just made sense.  
  
As I walked I began to hear voices, and thought for a minute I hadn't woken up from that dream. These voices, though, I did not recognize. One, a female's voice, was yelling at another's, a male's, voice.  
  
I walked into the room and asked, "Where am I? How long have I been out? Who are you?"  
  
The woman turned to me and said, "Allow me to explain…"  
  
A Few Days Earlier- Bulma's POV  
  
I was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and going over the plans for a new invention when Goku and Vegeta came in. I was about to yell at them for interrupting me, but noticed that Vegeta held a young women who looked like she had fallen out of a building on to train tracks, got ran over by a train, dragged threw the mud, and got on the wrong side of a super sayin.  
  
I was about to yell at them for hurting this poor woman, but gave them the benefit of the doubt and led them down to the hospital wing. After kicking the guys out, I undressed the rags she wore, which suddenly vanished, and helped her out. I then put a blanket on her and left the room to see the guys standing there and the blue bundle Goku had been holding stirring.  
  
He handed the bundle to me and I saw it to be a beautiful baby girl. She had short black hair that reflected purple in the light and big violet eyes, I wondered who she was.  
  
Present- Usagi's POV  
  
I listened as the woman explained and introduced herself. I looked around the room and noted that it was a dining room and that there were five people in it.  
  
One was an older man with a kind face and graying hair. He had on a white lab coat with a black cat on his shoulder. A stab of pain went through my heart as I wondered about my black cat, Luna. I then remembered that she was with Chibi-Usa and Mamo-baka. He was introduced as Bulma's father, Doctor Briefs  
  
Next to Dr. Briefs stood a young looking woman with a very kind face and blond hair. She wore a vintage 1960's house wife dress (AN: If you know what she really wears tell me) with a white apron. She asked me what I wanted to drink and I asked for ice tea. Her name was Mama Briefs.  
  
Bulma was a young woman with premed turquoise hair. She wore a green dress that matched her hair and red high heels. She was glaring at the other man in the room, but when she turned to me her expression softened and went into a surprised look.  
  
The fourth occupant of the room was a man about my height with black, gravity defying hair. He wore blue spandex that showed his muscular figure with white glove and white boots. He was frowning and did not look happy.  
  
The fifth, and final person, was a baby. At first I didn't recognize her and than I remembered what happened. My face went through a variety of emotions from pain to anger to fear to horror to revenge to compassion to surprise to shock and more. It took about a minute and when it was done tears were rolling down my face, yet I was not crying. I ran over to the baby shouting, "HOTARUUUUUU!"  
  
I picked her up and hugged her close sinking to the floor. I started to sob and clutch Hotaru like she would disappear if I let her go. Eventually I stopped crying and finally turned to the others, "My name is Tsukino Usagi and this is my daughter Tsukino Hotaru."  
  
End Chapter  
  
Next time: NANI?! Did Usa just claim Hotaru as her own? Find out why next time. 


	4. Usagi a Mother!

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never did, hope to, but I don't have a lot of hope. Sailor Nothingness is mine though.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews blackrosebunny451, Spirit of Death, Serenity Komoshiro, and Usa fan.  
  
In case you are wondering I am debating whether to have Hotaru grow at a very fast rate or to have her grow normal. I need a vote because depending on which way it goes I don't know the plot as I keep going.  
  
I'm going to be mixing Japanese and North American names, if you know the Japanese names for some of the people, than tell me.  
  
Obvious timing for Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z timing after Trunks told them about androids (didn't tell who mother was). I never saw Stars so if there was a Sailor Chaos, oh well, let me have my senshi.  
  
True Allegiance  
  
Usagi a Mother?!  
  
Dragon Ball Z dimension- Usagi's POV  
  
Bulma stared in shock at me as if she couldn't believe that Hotaru was my daughter.  
  
I knew that she really wasn't, but I also knew that she had no one else. Hotaru seemed to like the idea because she was giggling and pulling my braid which was now draped over my shoulder.  
  
Mr. Grump, who was later introduced as Vegeta, looked a bit surprised as well. Dr. Briefs and Briefs-mama were looking like they wanted to do something to help me.  
  
Bulma seemed to recover her voice and said, "Did you just say she was your daughter?"  
  
"Yes, I'm 25, but I don't look it, do I?" I said, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work to much, but Vegeta seemed to recover a bit.  
  
"You look much older," he said.  
  
Before I could retort Bulma said, "He's just being his usual grumpy self, don't mind anything he says. He's in a bad mood because he broke the gravity machine and I won't fix it."  
  
I nodded taking everything in wondering vaguely what the 'gravity machine' was.  
  
Briefs-mama looked at us all and spoke in her cheerful voice that reminded me of myself only days ago, "You all must be hungry, I'll go make dinner."  
  
"Mom, make more, I'm inviting everyone over," Bulma said as her mother left. I vaguely hoped she was a much better cook than me, but she acted so much like me my hopes were dim. I also wondered who 'everyone' was.  
  
Bulma got up, "I highly doubt you would like to stay in that lab coat all day," I looked down at myself and blushed as red as my senshi boots, Hotaru was asleep against me. "I'll take you to get some clothes," she smiled and led me down a hall.  
  
"Umm, Bulma-san?" I asked.  
  
"Call me Bulma-chan or just plain Bulma," I nodded. "But anyways, go on."  
  
"Umm, I had a broach with me, do you have it?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, I put in the room I set up for you, it looks valuable. Did Hotaru's father give it to you?" she asked.  
  
"No, it is an heirloom that my mother gave to me," I said.  
  
We walked for a while longer until she opened the door to a room. In the middle and against a wall, was a beautiful white bed with midnight blue comforter over it and two fluffy pillows. A crib stood in the corner by a window; it was covered with the light blue blanket that had covered Hotaru when I rescued her and a fluffy pillow.  
  
I put Hotaru in her crib and walked over to the bed where my brooch was sitting. I picked it up and examined the ginzuishou and the Cosmic Heart Compact. "Thank You, for keeping this safe," I said to Bulma, "and thank you for allowing me to stay."  
  
Bulma smiled, "I'll leave you alone to change," and left.  
  
I got up and went to the closet. Inside were amazingly beautiful outfits. 'Wow, I wonder which to wear?' All were darker colored with midnight blues, blacks, purples, and silvers. I choose a pair of black jeans and a navy blue button down, which I wore with the top buttons open and the bottom tied showing my belly button and cleavage. I found a silver chain hanging on a hook and slipped my brooch on it so that it hung around my neck. I picked up a pair of purple and white tennis shoes and slipped them on.  
  
I went over to the mirror and looked at myself, I took my hair down. I had one odago up when I realized that it was too painful to wear my hair this way. Taking it down, I thought for a moment and put it in a pony tail on top of my head. I walked over to Hotaru's crib and picked her up, "Come on, baby."  
  
We walked downstairs and into the dining room where I put Hotaru into her high chair and set the table. I set 17 spots and wondered who all was coming.  
  
After setting the spots, I began asking Bulma some questions, starting with, "What is this place?"  
  
"Capsule Corp, West City, Japan, Earth," she replied.  
  
"Why was I naked and who undressed me?"  
  
She choked a bit and replied, "You were naked so I could wrap your cuts and put ointment on you. I undressed you after kicking the guys out."  
  
"What's the gravity machine?"  
  
"It is a machine that I invented that alters the gravity of a certain room. Vegeta-baka uses it to make his training harder. He blew it up by taking the machine past its max. 1000 G's"  
  
"What's a super sayin?"  
  
"The powered up form of a sayin, so far only Goku has been able to transform into it, though Vegeta-baka is trying. That is why he broke the gravity machine."  
  
"What is a sayin?"  
  
"A very strong and proud warrior race of aliens from a planet named Vejita-sei. Vegeta is the prince and supposedly the heirs are all named Vegeta. Goku and Vegeta are the only two sayins alive, that we know of."  
  
"Who's Goku?"  
  
"You'll meet him at dinner, in a half-hour."  
  
I smiled and went into the kitchen and got a bottle of milk.  
  
Hotaru was easy to feed and kept me busy for the thirty minute wait.  
  
Thirty Minutes Later- Usagi's POV  
  
I stood in the dinning room and sat where Bulma told me to, next to Hotaru's high chair and herself. People began to come in and I observed each one, while they gave me an odd look, like they thought I was going to attack.  
  
The first person to come in was a short bald guy with six red spots two rows on his head. He wore an orange training gi with blue wrist bands. He had black eyes and eye brows as well as no nose. I calmly told myself that it wasn't the weirdest thing I'd ever seen.  
  
He was closely fallowed by an old hentai man wearing red sunglasses, a Hawaiian shirt and swim trunks. He came up to me and asked me if I would model for a hentai magazine, I replied cooling, no.  
  
A talking pig came in at the same time wearing a pair of green overalls.  
  
A few minutes later a tall guy with wild black hair came in. He wore the same out fit as the bald man did. His face was a mess of scars with one going over his eye and a cross shaped cut on his cheek. Bulma kissed him when he came in. A talking cat fallowed him, and again I was reminded of Luna and Artemis.  
  
After him, a kind looking man that had the same build as Vegeta, but the same out fit as Bulma's koi and baldy wore, on. His hair also defied gravity, but in wild spikes that went all over the place.  
  
A woman wearing a classic style Chinese dress came in and seemed to be his husband. She had black hair in a bun on her head.  
  
An older giant man, but not as old as hentai, came in with her. He wore a hat that reminded me of a Viking helmet and glasses. He also wore a white button down and brown pants held up by brown suspenders.  
  
A little boy followed the woman in. He looked to be her son and happy to be here. He had wild black hair and black eyes. He wore a navy blue gi with a red belt and that seemed to make his mother mad.  
  
A while after they showed up three more people walked in and I nearly attacked, but had to calm myself.  
  
The first one was tall and bald. He had a third eye in the middle of his forehead, and I thought that he was Diamond, come back for me. He wore a green gi with a red belt.  
  
If I thought he was weird, he was fallowed by a floating short bald guy, who looked like a child clown. He was ghostly white and wore a blue gi.  
  
The third person nearly made me snap. HE WAS GREEN, FOR KAMI'S SAKE. He wore an outfit that looked like the little boy's outfit, except he wore a white cape on his shoulders and a white hat with a purple top.  
  
After everyone sat down, Bulma introduced everyone, in the order they came in. (AN: Sorry for miss spellings ahead of time) Baldy was named Krillin, Hentai was Master Roshi though what he was a master of I did not know, the pig was Oolong, Bulma's koi was named Yamcha, the cat was Paur, spike head was Goku, his wife was ChiChi, the giant was Ox King, the son was Gohan, three eyes was Tien, whitey was Choutzu, and Mr. Green was Piccalo.  
  
After finding out they were all friends, I sat quietly and ate. I also listened to the conversation.  
  
Goku and Vegeta were talking in a barely audible voice, that they thought no one, but each other could here, but I could.  
  
Next Scene in Script Writing- Usagi's POV  
  
Goku: So are you a super sayin?  
  
Vegeta: No, don't rub it in my face. That kami-damned machine blew up again.  
  
Goku: You are pushing yourself to hard, the androids will be here in two years.  
  
My ears perked up at the sound that.  
  
Vegeta: So, it isn't like I care what happens to this dust ball as long as I get a rematch.  
  
Goku: I thought you changed.  
  
Vegeta: I have, I don't only want to fight you, I want to fight that kid that turned Super Sayin.  
  
Goku sweat dropped and I continued to listen.  
  
Goku: He's from the future, you'll probably not see him again.  
  
I spit my food out, unfortunately Vegeta was sitting in front of me.  
  
Back to Normal Format- Usagi's POV  
  
Vegeta had rice on his face and in his hair. Everyone shut up and looked down at the end of the table. Vegeta blinked, shocked at what I had done, before getting mad.  
  
I interrupted what I was sure to be a new string of insults, "I'm sorry Vegeta-san, I didn't mean to spit that out on you, but I thought I heard Hotaru say her first word. Sadly I thought wrong, it was just some baby gibberish."  
  
Hotaru laughed saying, "Bawa waunny," laughing more.  
  
Everyone cooed, "Awaaaaaaaaa…" except Vegeta, Goku, and Usagi. Two of which were having a staring contest, the other with a serious look that said what-are-you-hiding?  
  
After everyone went back to there meals, in a quiet voice Usagi said, "Tell me about this person from the future and androids."  
  
Goku nodded, not losing his serious expression and told her everything about Trunks.  
  
End Chapter  
  
Next time What Did Trunks Say? 


	5. What Trunks Said

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never did, hope to, but I don't have a lot of hope. Sailor Nothingness is mine though.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews blackrosebunny451, Spirit of Death, Serenity Komoshiro, and Usa fan.  
  
In case you are wondering I am debating whether to have Hotaru grow at a very fast rate or to have her grow normal. I need a vote because depending on which way it goes I don't know the plot as I keep going.  
  
I'm going to be mixing Japanese and North American names, if you know the Japanese names for some of the people, than tell me. I'm going of the NA dub for Dragon Ball Z, and my memory of Trunks' arrival. Sorry for a mistake in the dialog. I'm making up a date for the androids, since I don't remember when they came.  
  
Obvious timing for Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z timing after Trunks told them about androids (didn't tell who mother was). I never saw Stars so if there was a Sailor Chaos, oh well, let me have my senshi.  
  
True Allegiance  
  
What Trunks Said  
  
Dragon Ball Z dimension- A year earlier  
  
A lavender hair boy stood around waiting with Vegeta, Piccalo, Tien, Choutzu, Yamcha, Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma. What he was waiting for was Son Goku's arrival.  
  
Goku had disappeared after Namek to some distant location in the universe and the boy said he was going to arrive in a few minutes, they had been waiting for nearly two hours already.  
  
Bulma had been trying to get the boy to tell her who he was, but he wouldn't for some reason. All he wanted to do was talk to Goku.  
  
Suddenly the guys felt a power level and a space ship streaked across the sky not very far over their heads.  
  
Gohan yelled, "It's my daddy," and ran after the ship. Everyone fallowed.  
  
When they got there, they looked in the crater, which had a single space pod. The pod opened and out stepped Goku complaining about the lack of air bags and soft landings. He noticed everyone and said, "Hi, minna," with a big smile.  
  
Then he noticed the boy who said, "Goku, may I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
"Sure?" Goku said slightly confused, but didn't realize the boy meant alone.  
  
"Over there," the boy said, pointing to some cliffs on the other side of the crater.  
  
The two flew over and Trunks said, "I've heard a lot about you, but I want to know if what I heard was true." He drew his sword and turned super sayin, "Can you turn super sayin?" Goku nodded, turning super sayin. Trunks swung his sword, but stopped moments before cutting off Goku's head, "What?!"  
  
"I searched your heart and I knew you were not going to finish," Goku said.  
  
"I won't do that this time," Trunks said swinging his sword, which Goku blocked with one finger. This continued for about five more swings before Trunks said, "I'm glad that what I've heard is true." He went back to normal as did Goku.  
  
"I'm sure you didn't come to test my strength, you could have done that over there," Goku said.  
  
"I came to warn you. I'm from a dark future in which two androids have killed all of the Z senshi and I'm all that is left. I can not defeat them, despite being a super sayin."  
  
"What happened to me? Did I get a chance to fight them?"  
  
"No, sadly you died of a heart virus six months before the androids attack."  
  
"Bummer," Goku said, his face was the face of a child who was dragged by a candy store and not allowed to go inside.  
  
"I've come to give you some medicine for the virus. There is no cure for it now, but in the future there is," he pulled out a purple bottle, "Here you go."  
  
"Wow, purple, I bet it's grape flavored," said Goku attacking like a child that had been given a puppy.  
  
"The androids will arrive October 10 in three years at 10 o'clock."  
  
"Three years to train, and you're a super sayin, so we have to surpass that."  
  
"SURPASS A SUPER SAYIN?!"  
  
"Yeah, I think it's possible. Anyways, you're a super sayin, but it's obvious you are not full blooded sayin-jin, and you are not Gohan, so who are you?"  
  
"I'm the future son of Vegeta."  
  
"NANI?! VEGETA HAS A SON?!"  
  
"Sush, I won't be born if he knows,"  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul. What about your mother, do I know her?"  
  
"Not yet," Trunks said sadly, "she died when I was young. Bulma raised me, since dad died trying to protect my mother."  
  
"Vegeta was trying to protect some one?!" Trunks nodded. "I'll make sure you are born and your parents survive to raise you," Trunks nodded again.  
  
"I have to leave."  
  
"Bye, Trunks."  
  
Goku flew back to the Z senshi and told them what Trunks said omitting the information about who Trunks' father was and who raised him. He also omitted the information about Trunks' mother not being around, yet. The group split up with promises that they would get back together later.  
  
DragonBall Z dimension- Usagi's POV  
  
Goku told me what he had told the Z senshi that day after the boy left.  
  
"You didn't bother to ask his name?"  
  
"No, I didn't think it was important. He said, though, that he'd be back in time to help us fight the androids."  
  
Dinner was quite after that, but I did ask for someone to train me to fight. After much debate, Vegeta was bullied into training me.  
  
He told me that I had to be up by five and ready to train by five thirty. He also told me to meet him on the front lawn. After the group talked, and everyone got to know me and I them, I excused myself and Hotaru, who was already asleep in my arms.  
  
When I got upstairs I put Hotaru in her crib and changed. I found in a drawer that I had some pajamas that reminded me of my bunny pajamas at home. I broke down into tears and cried for awhile.  
  
After crying and changing I got into bed, before going to sleep I thought about my dream. I hadn't thought about it all day, I wondered if I would have another dream like that.  
  
End Chapter  
  
Next Time Sailor Nothingness Returns- You didn't think I forgot about her, did you? 


	6. Sailor Nothingness Returns

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never did, hope to, but I don't have a lot of hope. Sailor Nothingness is mine though.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews blackrosebunny451, Spirit of Death, Serenity Komoshiro, Usa fan, Moonlight Nageen, Silver Moonlight-81, and pottergrl15  
  
In case you are wondering I am debating whether to have Hotaru grow at a very fast rate or to have her grow normal. I need a vote because depending on which way it goes I don't know the plot as I keep going.  
  
I'm going to be mixing Japanese and North American names, if you know the Japanese names for some of the people, than tell me. I'm making up a date for the androids, since I don't remember when they came.  
  
Obvious timing for Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z timing after Trunks told them about androids (didn't tell who mother was). I never saw Stars so if there was a Sailor Chaos, oh well, let me have my senshi.  
  
True Allegiance  
  
Sailor Nothingness Returns  
  
Nothingness-Usagi's POV  
  
I stood in the nothingness again in my sailor fuku. I started to walk forward, not knowing why I was brought here again.  
  
I listened for the voices, but did not hear anything. I began to talk to myself, hoping that Sailor Nothingness would hear me and come out of hiding.  
  
"I wonder why I'm here, again?"  
  
"I don't hear anything, I wonder if something is wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing is wrong," said a voice behind me. I turned to see Sailor Nothingness standing behind me with her braids shorter, as if she was going somewhere, "You are here to tell me which of your senshi you think are loyal."  
  
I stood in shock for a few minutes, unable to answer. I said the first two names that came to mind, "Sailors Uranus and Neptune."  
  
She nodded with a smile, "You are correct."  
  
I was about to ask, "What happens now?" when I she began to fade with everything else.  
  
Dragon Ball Z dimension-Usagi's POV  
  
I woke up in a cold sweat my body trembling. I looked at the clock, 3 AM.  
  
"Damn, I don't need to be up for two more hours," I whispered. I turned to the crib with Hotaru and saw that she was still sleeping quietly. I got up, not wanting to go back to sleep, afraid of what she'd tell me next. I went to my closet and found a nice training outfit.  
  
I walked into the attached bathroom and undressed. Looking in the mirror at myself, I was shocked. I hadn't realized yet how much older I looked, I looked at least twenty. I looked at the rest of my body and noticed that it looked a lot more developed than it used to, causing me to blush.  
  
I turned to the bath and shower. I didn't want to take to long so I turned on the shower and washed myself off. After about thirty minutes I got out and looked at the training outfit.  
  
It consisted of a pair of black sweat pants and tank top. I also had a pair of white stretchy boots, like the ones I saw Vegeta wearing yesterday.  
  
I sat down on my bed and began to brush my hair. As I brushed I got to thinking about what I said in my dream. "Why did I say Sailors Uranus and Neptune, were my most loyal senshi," I whispered to myself.  
  
Then I knew why. I remembered the other dream I had had with Sailor Nothingness. "Those voices were the voices of the other senshi," I whispered.  
  
I continued to brush my hair and braid it. When I was done I looked at my clock, 4:30 AM. My eyes bugged out, "It took me an hour to braid and brush my hair," I nearly shouted.  
  
My voice was obviously too loud and woke up Hotaru. Hotaru began to cry for attention and I went over to her. I picked her up and changed her diaper, first.  
  
It was my first time changing a baby's diaper and the first thing I did was run to the bathroom and barf.  
  
After brushing my teeth, I went and finished cleaning Hotaru. I then dressed her in a pink shirt with light blue overalls. She looked so cute.  
  
I picked her up and together we went down stairs. After feeding her and grabbing a bite for myself I went to find someone to watch Hotaru. After looking around the house, I found myself in some sort of lab.  
  
"Hello, dear," said the voice of Dr. Briefs standing right behind me.  
  
I nearly jumped through the roof, but I turned around and smiled, "Good morning."  
  
"Is it morning?" I nodded, not sure of what to think, "My how time flies when your engrossed into an experiment," he said nonchalantly.  
  
"I was wondering, Dr. Briefs, if you could watch Hotaru for a few hours this morning," as I said this I gestured by lifting Hotaru up a bit, to show she was here.  
  
"I'd love to, miss," I handed her over to him. "In fact I was going to ask if I could barrow her so she could test some new baby toys."  
  
"I'm sure she'll enjoy that," I said, sighing happily that I wouldn't have to worry about her. "I've got to go. I'll be back later this morning for her."  
  
"Okay, see you then," he said as I left to the front lawn at a jug wondering if I was early or late.  
  
Sailor Moon dimension- Where the other senshi are  
  
Six people sat in the Hikawa shrine talking about someone.  
  
"Where are they?" Hino Rei, the one with long Raven hair and violet eyes, said a bit angrily while her eyes flashed with pent up anger.  
  
"I'm sure they're on their way," Mizuno Ami, the one with short blue hair and blue eyes, said rationally.  
  
"We're supposed to vote on a new leader and they're late," Kino Makoto, the one with medium length brown hair in a pony tail and green eyes, said angrily.  
  
"Maybe we should start without them," Chiba Mamoru, the guy with short black hair and blue eyes, said.  
  
"Unfortunately we can not do that," Meioh Setsuna, the one with long green hair with a bit in a bun in the back and red eyes, said.  
  
"Maybe we should vote them out" Aino Minako, the one with a red bow in her long blonde hair and blue eyes, said matter of factly.  
  
"You're using your brain for once, Mina-chan," Rei said proudly. "But unfortunately Setsuna-san says we can't," she finished sounding like she lost a war.  
  
"No, we will start now," Setsuna said.  
  
Everyone looked at her shocked.  
  
"So who will are new leader be?" Rei asked.  
  
The senshi all looked at her and said at the same time, "You!"  
  
"Me?!" Rei asked.  
  
Everyone nodded and Setsuna stood motioning for her to stand as well. "You are now leader of the senshi and our new princess, your job is to save the world and lead the senshi."  
  
A bright glow enveloped Rei and she smiled at the new powers.  
  
Elsewhere in Tokyo, Haruka and Michiru were walking down the streets in search of Usagi.  
  
"We've looked everywhere, were could she be?" Ten'oh Haruka, the one with short blonde hair and blue eyes, said.  
  
"The other senshi gave up and are voting on a new leader, we're supposed to be there," Kaioh Michiru, the one with aquamarine hair and sea green eyes, said.  
  
"We can not give up on Koneko-chan," Haruka said. "Even if we are the only ones who still say she is the only princess and leader, she is still ours."  
  
Michiru smiled sadly, "Then let's step on it, then."  
  
Haruka was about to transform when a bright flash in front of her stopped her.  
  
When her eyes cleared she saw a young woman in a black and white fuku. She had a black braid and a white braid hanging down either side of her head. In her hand she held a staff that reminded Haruka and Michiru of the Time Staff yet at the same time the Silence Glaive.  
  
"Who are you?" Haruka shouted transforming her self and getting into a fighting stance. Michiru joined her thinking that this person maybe an enemy for them to face.  
  
A laugh filled there ears as the woman smirked, "I've been looking for you, Sailors Uranus and Neptune. Come, the princess waits."  
  
With that she opened up a portal and stepped in. The two senshi looked at each other, the same thought going through their mind, 'Should we fallow her?' They looked at the portal and Haruka said, "She mentioned koneko."  
  
Michiru nodded and the two jumped into the portal, it closing behind them.  
  
End Chapter  
  
Next Time: Training and Two Confused Senshi 


	7. Training and Two Confused Senshi

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never did, hope to, but I don't have a lot of hope. Sailor Nothingness is mine though.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews blackrosebunny451, Spirit of Death, Serenity Komoshiro, Usa fan, Moonlight Nageen, Silver Moonlight-81, pottergrl15, Kou Kepani, Ice Ninja Freeze, Choas Babe, and Anime-Law-11. Thanks to you guys this is my most popular story with the most reviews. Yeah!  
  
Answer to the question about Nothingness having a civilian form: Yes, she does, she'll appear soon, but you have to keep your eyes out for it.  
  
Sorry for not updating for awhile, long moves without comp. access sometimes do that to you. Driving 1000 miles in the wrong direction doesn't help. But anyway, I'm back and ready to update.  
  
In case you are wondering I am debating whether to have Hotaru grow at a very fast rate or to have her grow normal. I need a vote because depending on which way it goes I don't know the plot as I keep going.  
  
I'm going to be mixing Japanese and North American names, if you know the Japanese names for some of the people, than tell me. I'm making up a date for the androids, since I don't remember when they came.  
  
Obvious timing for Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z timing after Trunks told them about androids (didn't tell who mother was). I never saw Stars so if there was a Sailor Chaos, oh well, let me have my senshi.  
  
True Allegiance  
  
Training and Two Cunfused Senshi  
  
Dragon Ball Z Dimension- Black Forest  
  
Michiru and Haruka appeared in a forest. Sailor Nothingness was no where in site and neither was Usagi. Both were confused as to where they were, neither recognized it as a place on earth.  
  
"Where are we?" Haruka asked to no one in particular.  
  
Suddenly in a flash of fire Sailor Nothingness stood before them, "Sorry, I forgot to tell you. You're in another dimension. Welcome to Chikuu. You are in the Black Forest near one of the heroes of this world's house. He should find you in a few."  
  
Michiru and Haruka stared at Nothingness blankly and blinked simultaneously.  
  
Another portal appeared and as Nothingness stepped through she looked over her shoulder and said, "You two and Usagi are the only sailor senshi here, for now. C ya."  
  
The two remaining senshi stared at each other, "Now what?" they shouted at each other.  
  
"Ouch my ears!" exclaimed a voice behind them. The two spun around and looked at the new voice. He was tall at least 6 feet with black hair and black eyes. He was wearing an orange gi with a strange symbol on the front and an equally strange symbol on the back. The man was rubbing his ears and then looked up. "Hi, I'm Son Goku."  
  
The two were stumped again and turned to each other. Haruka and Michiru got in a small crouched huddle and began to talk.  
  
Haruka: I wonder if he's the one Nothingness told us about.  
  
Michiru: He certainly looks strong enough to save the world.  
  
The two looked over their shoulders to see Goku standing over them looking down at them.  
  
Goku: Hi.  
  
Haruka and Michiru: Aaaiiii…!  
  
Goku rubbed his ears again: Ouch, that's the second time you women shouted in my ears. I was wondering if I could help you.  
  
Michiru and Haruka sweat dropped and mumbled: Sorry.  
  
"Do you need help or not?" Goku asked again.  
  
"We were looking for someone. Maybe you know of her," Michiru said. For some reason she had a feeling that Goku knew Usagi. "Let me describer her. She's about five feet tall with ridiculously long light blonde hair, lighter than my campaign's hair, and big blue eyes."  
  
Goku thought for a moment. "Is her name Usagi?"  
  
'Bingo!' both women thought, "Take us to her," Haruka said. "If you or anyone has hurt her than I'm going to be seriously mad."  
  
Goku blinked and Michiru quickly said, "Don't mind her, she's been worried about Usagi for awhile."  
  
Goku smiled, "Sure, but I haven't eaten lunch yet and my wife has cooked a wonderful lunch, would you like to join us and then We'll go see Usagi."  
  
Michiru looked over at Haruka, "Don't worry she can take care of herself and lunch shouldn't take long, we haven't eaten in a few days anyways." Haruka nodded and the three walked towards Goku's house not realizing how right Michiru was about Usagi looking after herself.  
  
Capsule Corp.  
  
Usagi stifled a yawn as she walked across the dew covered field that the residents of Capsule Corp. called a lawn. Finally she cleared a pile of rocks and spotted Vegeta. "Did you have to hide in the farthest corner of the lawn?" Usagi shouted at him.  
  
"If I wanted to hide in the farthest corner I would," despite how childish it was Usagi stuck her tongue out at him. "I wanted you to warm up a little before you got here." Usagi was a bit shocked obviously he either didn't see her stick her tongue out or he didn't know what it met. "Now what do you know?"  
  
Usagi stared at him blankly, "Um…"  
  
Vegeta sweat-dropped. 'They don't expect me to train someone that doesn't even know the basics,' he thought. "Okay, lets start with the basics. Punching," He showed her some basic punches,  
  
Usagi looked at her hands as if to say, You-can-do-that? She started out slowly trying to figure out proper punching technique. After a couple of tries she asked, "Am I doing this right?"  
  
"If I haven't said anything, then obviously."  
  
Usagi felt like punching something so she started punching a tree.  
  
"I think you have punching under control. Let's try kicking," Vegeta said while showing various kicks.  
  
Usagi looked at her feet as if to say, They-did-it-so-can-you. She kicked the air imagining Setsuna, Makoto, Rei, Minako, and Ami. After awhile she started kicking the tree.  
  
"That poor tree," Vegeta said.  
  
"Well what else should I kick?"  
  
"Lets spar."  
  
Vegeta showed Usagi exactly what sparring technique is and they begun. Vegeta decided to go easy on the young woman since it was her first spar. Usagi turned out to be pretty good for a beginner and Vegeta decided to up the power a little, soon he'd have to teach her to fly and to use ki blasts.  
  
Black Forest  
  
Haruka and Michiru were in shock. Goku had led them to a small cabin in the woods with smoke curling out of a chimney. Goku walked up to the door and said, "ChiChi?"  
  
A small woman in a classic style Chinese dress turned around from the stove which she had been cooking on and said, "Goku, where have you been?"  
  
"I went out to train when I felt some strange power sources so I went to investigate. I found these two women," he stepped aside to see Haruka and Michiru. "They appear to know Usagi and are looking for her. I promised to take them to Usagi after lunch."  
  
Michiru smiled and said, "I'm Kaioh Michiru and this is Ten'oh Haruka, it's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Welcome to our home," ChiChi said.  
  
A young teenager came through a door and said, "Hello."  
  
"Oh, this is our son, Gohan," ChiChi said.  
  
"Oh, he's so cute," Michiru said, and began to gush over the kid. Haruka rolled her eyes.  
  
"Please sit down, Gohan this is Michiru and Haruka, they'll be joining us for lunch and then we're all going to go to Bulma's together."  
  
ChiChi served Michiru, Haruka, and herself first and then put the rest of the food on the table. Goku and Gohan dug into the rest of the food, shocking Michiru and Haruka. The two blinked their mouths hanging open and ChiChi said, "You two better eat, or it'll be all gone."  
  
Michiru and Haruka dug into their meal and when finished Haruka asked, "Where do you put all of that food. I thought Usagi ate a lot, but I'm wondering, who eats more now?"  
  
"When we went to Bulma's to meet her she ate slowly and was more concerned with gathering information about us to eat a lot."  
  
"Doesn't sound like the Usagi we know, but miracles do happen," Haruka said.  
  
Michiru giggled and said, "I think the stress we've been under since she disappeared is lessening."  
  
"I hope the Usagi we know is the Usagi you know," ChiChi said.  
  
As soon as the group finished eating they filed out of the house. ChiChi pulled a capsule out of a fold in her dress and pressed the button on top throwing it to the ground. A puff of smoke and a funny electronic sound later and a floating car appeared. Michiru's and Haruka's jaws dropped open and the two stared in shock, yet again, at the floating car that had appeared from a tiny capsule.  
  
"You two aren't from around here are you?" Goku asked. The two women shook their heads.  
  
"We'll find you a place to stay," ChiChi said.  
  
They got into the car and ChiChi took off towards Capsule Corp. with Michiru shouting "Oh, no!" and Haruka shouting "This is so cool."  
  
End Chapter  
  
Next Chapter: Chapter 8 in Which A Lot of Surprises Are Reveled 


	8. A Lot Of Surprises Are Revealed

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never did, hope to, but I don't have a lot of hope. Sailor Nothingness is mine though.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews blackrosebunny451, Spirit of Death, Serenity Komoshiro, Usa fan, Moonlight Nageen, Silver Moonlight-81, pottergrl15, Kou Kepani, Ice Ninja Freeze, Choas Babe, Anime-Law-11, sailormoon91, moonkittycat, and crazy-lil-nae-nae. Thanks to you guys this is my most popular story with the most reviews. Yeah!  
  
Answer to the question about Nothingness having a civilian form: Yes, she does, it appears in this chapter.  
  
Okay it is pretty unanimous (2-0) that Hotaru is to grow up faster, so voting on that is closed.  
  
I do have another problem though:  
  
Pairings (duh duh dun)  
  
So far I have:  
  
Usa/Veggie  
  
Goku/ChiChi  
  
Haruka/Michiru  
  
Hotaru/? (Trunks, Gohan, Goten)  
  
Please vote.  
  
I'm going to be mixing Japanese and North American names, if you know the Japanese names for some of the people, than tell me. I'm making up a date for the androids, since I don't remember when they came. Ice Ninja Freeze says they come May 10, I might go back and change that.  
  
I also realized a slight continuity problem. Bulma said Earth and S. Nothingness said Chikuu. I guess you can decide what you want to call it.  
  
Obvious timing for Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z timing after Trunks told them about androids (didn't tell who mother was). I never saw Stars so if there was a Sailor Chaos, oh well, let me have my senshi.  
  
True Allegiance  
  
Chapter Eight In Which A Lot Of Surprises Are Revealed  
  
Dragon Ball Z Dimension- Capsule Corp. lawn  
  
Vegeta and Usagi sparred for a long time, until around mid day when they heard a high pitch scream erupt from the house. Both took off running for the house.  
  
Upon reaching the door they found everything to be normal, except for that every light in the building was turned on. Usagi turned to Vegeta, "I wonder how much they pay for electric."  
  
Vegeta blinked and realized, 'She's telling a joke.' Vegeta's mind flip flopped between yelling at her for not being serious when going in to an unknown situation and laughing at her joke. Vegeta was about respond when, in classic anime fashion, he realized that she wasn't their anymore.  
  
Usagi walked in and went to the living room where she found Dr. Briefs holding a year old Hotaru. Usagi blinked and then said, "Nani?" She quickly realized that Hotaru was groing faster than she should. She had grown a half year in a half day. Turning to Dr. Briefs she asked, "Who screamed?"  
  
"Bulma, dear, didn't know where you were," Dr. Briefs replied marveling at how a baby could grow so fast.  
  
Briskly walking over Usagi held out her hands and asked, "May I have my baby back?"  
  
"Oh, sure, but how did she get that big in such a short time?" he asked.  
  
"I'll explain when I find Bulma."  
  
"You don't have to find me, I'm right here," a voice said behind Usagi. The voice scared Usagi so much that Vegeta thought he wouldn't have to teach the woman how to fly after all. "I didn't mean to frighten you, Usa-chan."  
  
"Sorry, I'm just a bit jumpy," Usagi said.  
  
She sat down and was about to explain how Hotaru got so much older in such a short time when…  
  
Capsule Car- Somewhere between Black Forest and Capsule Corp.  
  
Haruka and Michiru sat in the small car with Gohan between them. ChiChi was driving and Goku was in the passenger's seat staring out the window as if he wanted out of the car. Goku was also slightly pale. Michiru realized why Goku was pale and why he was staring out the window and a bag out of her pocket handing it to Goku, who promply puked into it.  
  
"Goku, why did you just puke in a bag?"  
  
"Because I don't like traveling in cars."  
  
"Fine travel your way," ChiChi replied and rolled down Goku's window. The eager Sayin jumped out of the window and began flying beside the car. "How did you know he was going to do that? And where did the bag come from?"  
  
"I saw the signs of motion sickness and I keep a bag in my pocket because I sometimes get sick when Haruka's driving," Michiru replied. "I got a question: How is he able to do that?"  
  
"You mean fly?" Michiru nodded. "He learnt how, says it has to do with energy."  
  
During their conversation Haruka took the recently vacated seat to watch ChiChi fly the car, she looked highly interested. ChiChi turned to Haruka and asked, "You want to learn, don't you?" She nodded and ChiChi smiled. "My husband flunked out of driving school, but after much work we got him a driver's license. You look like the type that could easily learn to drive any vehicle."  
  
"I raced motorcycles back home," Haruka said.  
  
"Maybe then, I should see if Bulma would teach you air cycles then."  
  
"What's an air cycle?" Haruka asked.  
  
"They're like motorcycles, which are rear now, but they are not restrained to terrestrial travel. Bulma's father invented them and Bulma is an expert driver."  
  
Suddenly the air car went in to a decent and ChiChi said, "We're here."  
  
Goku was already at the door and was soon joined by the four in the car. He rang the door bell.  
  
Inside Capsule Corp.  
  
DING DONG  
  
Hotaru began to wail, Vegeta and Usagi clamped their hands to their ears (Hotaru was sitting in Usagi's lap), and Usagi shouted, "Does the door bell have to be so loud?!"  
  
Bulma got up to answer the door and found Goku and family their as well as two strangers. "Hello, come in."  
  
"Hi Bulma, is Usagi around. These two have been looking for her."  
  
Usagi's ears perked up and before Bulma could say yes she was their holding Hotaru. Usagi's eyes went wider than the moon and she said, "Michiru? Haruka? Is that really you?"  
  
"Koneko?" Haruka said.  
  
"Usa-chan?" Michiru said.  
  
Usagi had tears in her eyes and she quickly walked over to the pair and hugged them, while still holding Hotaru who had stopped crying when Usagi had made funny faces at her while Bulma answered the door.  
  
"Koneko, as much as we love this greeting," Haruka began to choke.  
  
"We need something that is kinda important," Michiru finished, also choking.  
  
"Opps… Sorry, don't know my own strength," Usagi said while smiling.  
  
"Usa-chan, when did you have a baby?"  
  
Usagi blinked and was about to answer when Haruka said, "I'll murder them if they hurt you."  
  
Usagi blinked then smiled, "No, I wasn't raped or hurt, come in and sit down. I was about to explain things anyway."  
  
Usagi led the group consisting of Bulma, Goku, ChiChi, Gohan, and the two senshi in to the living room where Briefs-mama automatically offered drinks. The silence in the room was deafening as they waited for Briefs-mama to get back. When she finally did everyone tried to say something, but Usagi cut them off.  
  
"Let me start at the beginning," Usagi said, shutting everyone up. "This story will sound fantastic, I am sure, but please hear me out," the group all nodded. "It all started over 1,000 years ago in my dimension…" Usagi began telling the tell of the Silver Millennium to the shocked group and then started into becoming Sailor Moon, "Sailor Saturn had gone into Pharaoh 90 to destroy it and I stood on the outside crying because all I wanted to do was save Hotaru. So I did the only thing I could think of, I tried again to turn into Super Sailor Moon. This time, though, it worked and as soon as I did I jumped into the demon and began hunting for Hotaru. I found her and she had just used the attack that would kill her, but I reached out to her and as soon as I touched her she became a baby that I held in my arms. Then a flash of light enveloped us and we appeared in a field. The adrenalin I had been using up till then wore off and I didn't get more than two steps before collapsing."  
  
Haruka and Michiru suddenly jumped up and shouted:  
  
"URANUS PLANET POWER!" "NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!" "MAKE-UP!"  
  
Both waited for their transformations to start, but were shocked when they didn't transform. "Why haven't we transformed."  
  
"Maybe I can answer." The two whipped around and couple of Sakura petals and a woman with long hair in two braids. Her hair was ankle length and two colors one side was black and the other white. She wore a black miniskirt and a white tube top. Her violet eyes flashed with mischief. "I am Izen Jikoku, otherwise known as Sailor Nothingness. Please call me Ji-chan."  
  
"Sailor Nothingness?" Haruka, Michiru, and Usagi said all at once.  
  
"Yes. …"  
  
End Chapter  
  
End Note: Cliffhanger, I know, but the next part deserves its own chapter.  
  
Izen=Before (Japanese)  
  
Jikoku=Time (Japanese)  
  
Next Chapter: Pluto's Taboos and New Transformations 


	9. Pluto’s Taboos and Serenity’s Parents

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never did, hope to, but I don't have a lot of hope. Sailor Nothingness is mine though.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews blackrosebunny451; Spirit of Death; Flame Ivy Moon; EoAngel; Crystal Moon Magic; Kallista Starshooter; archangel006; devilsheart; silvermoongoddes58; JayFicLover; Serenity Komoshiro; Usa fan; Moonlight Nageen; Silver Moonlight-81; pottergrl15; Kou Kepani; Ice Ninja Freeze; Choas Babe; Anime-Law-11; sailormoon91; moonkittycat; Me, Myself, and I; and crazy-lil-nae-nae. Thanks to you guys this is my most popular story with the most reviews. Yeah!

Okay it is pretty unanimous (2-0) that Hotaru is to grow up faster, so voting on that is closed.

I do have another problem though:

Pairings (duh duh dun)

So far I have:

Usa/Veggie

Goku/ChiChi

Haruka/Michiru

Hotaru/? (Trunks, Gohan, Goten)

Results So Far

Hotaru/Mirai (s.p) or Future Trunks—3

Hotaru/Chibi-Trunks—2

Hotaru/Goten—2

Hotaru/Gohan—4

Videl/Mirai Trunks—1

Oh, and if you said just Trunks I put your vote for both Chibi and Mirai Trunks. If you want one or the other please verify in your next review if you'd be so kind.

Please vote.

I'm going to be mixing Japanese and North American names, if you know the Japanese names for some of the people, than tell me. I'm making up a date for the androids, since I don't remember when they came. Ice Ninja Freeze says they come May 10, I might go back and change that.

Oh and from now on I'm changing Goku to Gokou and Future Trunks to Mirai Trunks, just for your knowledge.

I also realized a slight continuity problem. Bulma said Earth and S. Nothingness said Chikuu. I guess you can decide what you want to call it.

Oh funny story I re-read my stories before I write the next chapter and I can't believe I wrote this. This reminded me of a true episode of Dragon Ball Z, the funny and then the serious that turns out to be something not so serious. Maybe I'm just in need to rewatch my episodes that I'm seeing something that may not be their at all. Oh well I'll watch them this weekend, Winter Break. Then I'll update the rest of my stories, maybe another update of this as well.

Obvious timing for Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z timing after Trunks told them about androids (didn't tell who mother was). I never saw Stars so if there was a Sailor Chaos, oh well, let me have my senshi.

**True Allegiance**

Chapter Nine: Pluto's Taboos and Serenity's Parents

**Dragon Ball Z Dimension—Capsule Corp. Living Room**

"Maybe I can answer." The two whipped around and in a couple of Sakura petals and a woman with long hair in two braids appeared. Her hair was ankle length and two colors one side was black and the other white. She wore a black miniskirt and a white tube top. Her violet eyes flashed with mischief. "I am Izen Jikoku, otherwise known as Sailor Nothingness. Please call me Ji-chan."

"Sailor Nothingness?" Haruka, Michiru, and Usagi said all at once.

"Yes. I'll start at the very beginning of my tale, the beginning of the universe…" she replied, smiling.

* * *

**Nothingness—Before Time**

Nothing stretched for miles yet was shorter than the distance between the shortest cut nails and the finger. Suddenly a figure appeared. She was confused. She wore a pure white body suit with a white skirt and white boots. Her hair was a purer white than white. "What? Where? How? Huh?"

"Sailor Nothingness," a booming voice said all around her, shouting and whispering at the same time. "You were created to keep the space between the original and the new universe separate."

"You're joking right?" she said in disbelief.

"I don't joke," said the voice that was both male and female; soprano, alto, tenor, base, and anywhere in between; all around her and no where at all.

"Okay, what do I do?"

"All you have to do is stand guard and interfere in the lives of mortals when absolutely necessary. Otherwise stay here and I will contact you when you are needed."

**Later**

"I have created time, you will have to find a mortal and make them immortal to guard the time stream."

"What? A new job, fine I'll figure something out."

A mirror appeared in front of her and images jumped around like the search program on a personal computer. Five results came up and split the screen into five parts…

* * *

**Dragon Ball Z Dimension—Capsule Corp. Living Room**

"What happened next?" asked Gohan excited.

"I'm sorry, but can I have a drink, my throat is dry. I've never had to talk so much in my entire life," she said causing everyone to face fault.

A few minutes later Briefs-mama came in with a glass of lemonade, "Here you are dear," she said smiling.

"Thank you, madam," Nothingness said sipping a bit of the lemonade. "Madam, you make the best lemonade I've had in at least a million years."

"Thank you," Briefs-mama said smiling.

"Anyways, did I say who I choose for the job?" Nothingness asked.

"No, Ji-chan," Usagi said.

"Okay, as I said, five choices from up and down time split the mirror in five parts, I probably should have researched the job more, but I went with the first person that fit the bill…"

* * *

**Nothingness—Creation of Time**

The first person on the screen was a woman with green hair and red eyes. She wore a black, white, and maroon sailor fuku. Under the video of her was a caption that said, Sailor Pluto. The others looked like they had important jobs to do so Pluto would have to do.

Sailor Nothingness created a portal lined in sparkling purple clouds and stepped in.

**Moon Palace—Creation of Time**

Few places are older than time, the Moon Palace is one of them. The royal family of the moon had been ruling with the Silver Crystal since the creation of the universe. With the blood of gods running in their vains, the royal family created the sailor senshi to protect them and the palace. However, they only distributed the sailor crystals already in existence since before the universe was created.

Sailor Nothingness appeared in the main hall before the Queen of the Moon. "Queen Selenity of the Moon Kingdom, I am Sailor Nothingness guardian of the place between the universe and the original. I have come with a task for your senshi of Pluto. I want her to become guarding of time."

"Sailor Nothingness," Queen Selenity said bowing politely. "I am honored you choose one of my senshi for the task of guarding time. I wish her to have some rules though. Taboos, you might say."

"Name your taboos," Nothingness said.

"One she can never stop time," Selenity began. "Two only when it is absolutely necessary may she allow people to travel through time…"

* * *

**Dragon Ball Z Dimension—Capsule Corp.—Living Room**

"HOLD IT!" Usagi shouted. "Are you trying to say that this Queen Selenity is the same as my mother?"

"Hai, you are her daughter and older than you think," Nothingness said.

"Holy Selene, are you serious?" Usagi asked.

"Hai, your soul is older than time," Nothingness said.

"That puts me at…" Usagi said.

"Six billion, six hundred sixty-six million, six hundred sixty six thousand, six hundred sixty six and two thirds years old," Nothingness said.

"Damn, I'm old," she said making funny faces at Hotaru.

"Anyways, as I was saying…"

* * *

**Moon Palace—Creation of Time**

"…Taboo Three would be to guard the time stream for all eternity and never aloud to leave," Selenity finished.

"Hmm, these are reasonable taboos and nothing that I myself wouldn't put in place, so I will place these taboos on to her," Sailor Nothingness said.

"May I ask why Pluto?" Selenity asked.

"She fits the job qualifications," Nothingness said creating a portal. "I will take her away, train her for her job, and place her at the time gates where she will stand for all eternity." Sailor Nothingness stepped in.

"I sense something bad about to happen," Selenity whispered as the portal closed.

* * *

**Dragon Ball Z Dimension—Capsule Corp.—Living Room**

"I should have listened to her last words more closely and paid attention to them. However, I was young and no wise to the minds of men or women. I know better now and If I had a chance I would correct my mistake in an instance," Sailor Nothingness said with a sad far away look in her eyes.

"What happened?" Usagi said quietly and concerned.

"She betrayed me, got out of control, thought of herself as a god," Sailor Nothingness said. "I was hoping I wouldn't be the one to tell you how badly I screwed up, my daughter…"

**Next Chapter: Sailors Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, and Moon**

Oh I am evil, two cliff hangers in a row. What is the truth about Sailor Nothingness, who is she?

I hope to update quicker than last time because I want to bring a conclusion to this story in this century. This story has gone out of control I perceive at least ten more chapters and maybe a sequel story, but I'll leave that up to the story. Next chapter might be a song fic, but I'm unsure. If it is I'll use "Hold On" or "Carry on Wayward Son" by Kansas. So tell me if you think a song fic is okay.


	10. Sailors Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, and Moo

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never did, hope to, but I don't have a lot of hope. Sailor Nothingness is mine though.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews blackrosebunny451; Spirit of Death; Flame Ivy Moon; EoAngel; Crystal Moon Magic; Kallista Starshooter; archangel006; devilsheart; silvermoongoddes58; JayFicLover; Serenity Komoshiro; Usa fan; Moonlight Nageen; Silver Moonlight-81; pottergrl15; Kou Kepani; Ice Ninja Freeze; momocolady; Sailordarkmemory; tala evil little kitten; Choas Babe; Anime-Law-11; sailormoon91; moonkittycat; Me, Myself, and I; and crazy-lil-nae-nae. Thanks to you guys this is my most popular story with the most reviews. Yeah!

Okay it is pretty unanimous (2-0) that Hotaru is to grow up faster, so voting on that is closed.

I do have another problem though:

Pairings (duh duh dun)

So far I have:

Usa/Veggie

Gokou/ChiChi

Haruka/Michiru

Hotaru/? (Trunks, Gohan, Goten)

Results So Far

Hotaru/Mirai (s.p) or Future Trunks—4

Hotaru/Chibi-Trunks—4

Hotaru/Goten—2

Hotaru/Gohan—4

Videl/Mirai Trunks—1

Oh, and if you said just Trunks I put your vote for both Chibi and Mirai Trunks. If you want one or the other please verify in your next review if you'd be so kind.

Please vote.

I'm going to be mixing Japanese and North American names, if you know the Japanese names for some of the people, than tell me. I'm making up a date for the androids, since I don't remember when they came. Ice Ninja Freeze says they come May 10, I might go back and change that.

Oh and from now on I'm changing Gokou to Gokou and Future Trunks to Mirai Trunks, just for your knowledge.

I also realized a slight continuity problem. Bulma said Earth and S. Nothingness said Chikuu. I guess you can decide what you want to call it.

Obvious timing for Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z timing after Trunks told them about androids (didn't tell who mother was). I never saw Stars so if there was a Sailor Chaos, oh well, let me have my senshi.

**True Allegiance**

**Chapter Nine: Sailors Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, and Moon**

**Dragon Ball Z Dimension—Capsule Corp. Living Room**

"What happened?" Usagi said quietly and concerned.

"She betrayed me, got out of control, thought of herself as a god," Sailor Nothingness said. "I was hoping I wouldn't be the one to tell you how badly I screwed up, my daughter…"

"Why did you just call me daughter?" Usagi asked.

"I guess because I've got a maternal side that cries out to you as if you were my own daughter because I watched you grow up since you were a baby since around the creation of time."

"Really?" Usagi said, not thinking it was true.

"No, but I can not tell you about it. At least not yet," Ji-chan replied.

"I don't understand?"

"Shoo…" Ji-chan said. "Now I have to do what I truly came for."

"What about our powers," Haruka and Michiru asked at the same time.

"Oh, I was just getting to that," Ji-chan said, pulling out a black paper fan with a white picture of nothing on one side. She flapped the fan in front of her face and silver dust floated around her body, whipping the skirt and tube top into the outfit of Sailor Nothingness. "Now I must ask you to do a few things. One Sailor Saturn is actually the Senshi of Destruction and Rebirth, not death. Two if you ever use these powers against Usagi or any of her other aliases than they will be removed from you."

"Are you certain," the two said glancing at the now sleeping baby that had grown a bit more during the conversation.

"Yes," she said. "She will be a bigger help than you would think because she'll be raised by Usagi and these warriors," she pointed to Vegeta and Gokou. "Anyways, are you all ready to receive your powers?" nods answered her question. "Usagi hand Hotaru to Vegeta and stand in line with Haruka and Michiru. Vegeta get in line, but stand behind holding Hotaru out."

The group looked at her strangely as Usagi handed Vegeta Hotaru and the group stood. "Umm, are you sure about this," Usagi finally asked.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing, but now you mention it, maybe we should go outside."

The group all exited the house and stood in the grass on the Capsule Corp. lawn.

"Okay, I've only done this once. I must tell you that headaches, nose bleeds, and faintness are completely normal."

"JI-CHAN!" the group shouted at her.

"Okay, okay! Remain calm and take a deep breath," she pulled out her fan and as she stood before them she moved it to eye level. Taking a deep breath she spread it with one hand. The fan began to grow until she had to hold it with two hands. She raised it above her head and shouted, "RELEASE THEIR TRUE POWER!" and brought it down with a gust that could have made a full grown elephant. Everyone was swept almost completely away.

Usagi coughed when the wind died down and Hotaru began to whine. "Oh, Hoto-chan, don't cry," the symbol of Saturn burned bright purple causing heat to come off her forehead. The same was happening to all the senshi and Usagi was bathed in a rainbow light show.

Vegeta handed Hotaru to Sailor Uranus, who had transformed. Usagi's light show died down as she began to faint with a brightly shining crescent moon on her forehead. Vegeta caught her before she hit the ground.

"Let's get back in the house and get her a wet cloth," Bulma said.

As the group went in, Vegeta turned to Sailor Nothingness holding Usagi in his arms.

"Take good care of my baby-hime, for me, prince," she said with a mysterious smile on her face as she disappeared like the Cheshire cat.

Vegeta walked into the house wondering where she had gotten the idea that he liked the lunar princess. Maybe it was because he had caught her when anyone else was capable of doing it. Using that thought he reentered the house right behind Gokou.

Inside Vegeta laid Usagi on the couch while Briefs-mama went to get a wet cloth and Bulma got out her medical kit.

"She has too much power," Michiru said when everyone was back. "That's why she fainted, her body just wasn't used to it."

"How much power does she have?" Gokou asked, a bit excited, hoping for a strong sparing partner and maybe a chance at her actually being able to hold her own against the androids.

"We don't know," Haruka said. "Our memories of our past lives are very perforated and are more like Swiss cheese than memories. I'm certain she reached this point sometime in her past life, but I'm not certain how strong that was."

"There are also other factors to consider," Michiru added taking Hotaru from Haruka. "For instance we do not know how her human blood and lunar blood will interact and how the silver crystal would react to all the power in her body."

"So we'll have to wait till she awakens," Gohan asked.

"I think that would be for the best," Chi Chi said. "The poor girl has been through hell and more, lately, I don't doubt."

"Ugg," Usagi moaned incoherently.

"Miss Usagi?" Dr. Briefs asked the young girl that was growing on him like a second daughter.

"How do you fell?" Bulma asked checking Usagi's heart pressure, pulse, and forehead for any abnormalities.

"I feel, like crap, but I'll be better when I gather my bearings again," Usagi said smiling a bit.

Usagi sat up and held her head, under her breath curses could be heard breathed in silent obscurity. "Okay, I think I've got myself back together enough to not be a total idiot," she said with a slight, weak, smile plastered on her face as Michiru handed her Hotaru.

"First, why did you hide who you truly were from us?" Vegeta asked hoping she'd answer.

"I wasn't sure if you all could be completely trusted."

"We can understand that, but after the initial distrust?" Gokou said.

"Well, you can understand not wanting the average people to know who their super heroes were in real life. I guess I got used to the secretiveness from my life before."

Michiru looked at Usagi, "I think I speak for everyone when I ask, just how strong are you."

"That has also occurred to me. I find that I'm in touch with new powers that I hadn't had before."

"Like what?" Haruka asked.

"When I woke up, I was bombarded from all side by thoughts that were not my own. I think I was reading someone's or someones' mind or minds. All of the thoughts and memories were splayed out before me like an open book. I hadn't met to pry, but I can now compare how strong I am, in terms that you will understand."

"So spit it out, already," Vegeta said, a bit irritable.

"In your terms, I'm floating on the edge of super sayin," mouths dropped open and a look of confusion appeared on several faces, "In senshi terms, I'm over ten times as strong as Pharoh 90 and the Holy Grail, combined," the room was filled with dopped jaws.

Bulma was the first to pull her jaw shut and asked, "How did you become this strong."

"I've always had this potential energy, I've never been able to tap into it, though. What Nothingness did was break our blocks and let the energy seep out into us. I should have been this strong a long time ago."

"So, you'll just continue to get stronger?" Gokou asked.

"As long as our abilities do not rust than we will be able to use all of our powers… without transforming," she said.

"NANI?! Are you serious, Usagi-hime?" Haruka and Michiru said together.

"Hai, that was part of the blocks, our powers were locked in our henshin items, Nothingness freed them."

"When did you become so wise?" Haruka asked, poking a bit of fun at her.

"Part of my mind was locked away, along with my powers," she replied matter-of-factly.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that," Haruka said with this wide smirk on her face as she spoke dragging each syllable out as long as was possible.

"Anyways, is Hotaru okay?" Usagi asked switching topics.

"Here she is," Bulma said, some how the girl had been shuffled to her.

"How are you, Hoto-chan?" Usagi cooed.

"I think her growth might have stopped for the time being," Dr. Briefs said, "I think some tests should be ran, incase there are any negative effects of her growth spurt."

"I understand your concern, but her growth is natural for her and us. If I spent the energy that she did, than I, too, would be growing up fast, to get to my original age. She'll grow until she reaches twelve or thirteen."

**

* * *

**

**End Chapter**

Okay, I know, I said that this might end up being a song fic, but someone reviewed with a dislike to song fics, so to appease this reviewer I didn't publish a song fic. If you want one, however, I will write one and make it an extra at the end. Like the movies that parallel the story, but you don't really need them to understand the plot, and they don't effect the plot. So tell me if you want a song fic as an extra and I'll publish it, but will always keep it at the end of my story so it won't effect the continuity. If I do decide to have a song fic extra than I think I'll put in some sweet romance in it, maybe between Haruka and Michiru, Gokou and Chi Chi, and/or Vegeta and Usagi. So, if you want a song fic than tell me what coupling.


	11. Premonition of Chaos

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never did, hope to, but I don't have a lot of hope. Sailor Nothingness is mine though.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews Serenity Komoshiro; Spirit of the Dead; blackrosebunny451; Jay FicLover; Nageen; Silver Moonlight-81; pottergrl15; Kou Kepani; Ice Ninja Freeze; Chaos Babe; Anime-Law-11; silvermoongoddess58; moonkittycat; crazy-lil-nae-nae; devilsheart; archangel006; Kallista Starshooter; Crystal Moon Magic; EoAngel; Flame Ivy Moon; Me, Myself, and I; SailorFlare; Beautyalwaysdies; Damia – Queen of Gypsies; momocolady; tala evil little kitten; Ella; AngryRay2888; and tala. Thanks to you guys this is my most popular story with the most reviews. Yeah!

Okay it is pretty unanimous (2-0) that Hotaru is to grow up faster, so voting on that is closed.

Pairings (duh duh dun)

Usa/Veggie

Gokou/ChiChi

Haruka/Michiru

Hotaru/? (Trunks, Gohan, Goten)

Results Are IN

Hotaru/Mirai or Future Trunks—6 WINNER

Hotaru/Chibi-Trunks—5

Hotaru/Goten—2

Hotaru/Gohan—5

Videl/Mirai Trunks—1

Please vote.

I'm going to be mixing Japanese and North American names, if you know the Japanese names for some of the people, than tell me. I'm making up a date for the androids, since I don't remember when they came. Ice Ninja Freeze says they come May 10, I might go back and change that.

Oh and from now on I'm changing Goko to Gokou and Future Trunks to Mirai Trunks, just for your knowledge.

I also realized a slight continuity problem. Bulma said Earth and S. Nothingness said Chikuu. I guess you can decide what you want to call it.

Obvious timing for Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z timing after Trunks told them about androids (didn't tell who mother was). I never saw Stars so if there was a Sailor Chaos, oh well, let me have my senshi.

**True Allegiance**

**Chapter Eleven: Premonition of Chaos**

**Sailor Moon Dimension—Hikawa Shrine—Outdoors**

Rei swept the temple's sidewalk as she waited for the others. She had called a meeting after having a premonition last night. To calm her nerves she had begun to sweep the steps and to prepare for their arrival.

Setsuna was the first to arrive and said, "You called, hime?"

"I'd rather wait until the others get here, before I go over what I saw," she replied as she continued to sweep. Setsuna nodded and pulled another broom from her subspace pocket to help her princess sweep.

Mamoru came up the steps holding a solitary red rose which he presented to Rei, "My koi, why do you sweep?"

"I sweep to calm my nerves, but I will explain only when Ami, Makoto, and Minako arrive."

Ami came up reading a book and only acknowledge the others' presence by nodding curtly.

Makoto brought some food up with her, but didn't bring nearly as much as she did when the forbidden witch had been among them. She was smiling happily and talking to Minako as the two dreamed about the boys they spotted.

Rei beckoned them into the shrine and sat down around the Great Fire. "I called you hear," she began, "because last night I had a premonition that I consulted the Great Fire about. I thought it was important for everyone to know." They nodded and waited for Rei's story. "Well I had been in bed last night…"

**Rei's Dream**

_Rei's POV_

Jupiter, Venus, Mercury, Pluto, Endymoin, and I stood facing a group of senshi.

The first was a senshi with long silver hair in two ondago in the shape of hearts. Her eyes were silver and flashed with anger as she looked at me. Her forehead was the home of am eight-point star and the odangos had silver gem orbs. Her senshi uniform consisted of a white body suit with golden sleeves in three folds. Her silver sailor cape barely went down to the fully extended white wings and was fastened to a brooch with the eight point star on it and wings extending like a bow. She wore a white skirt with stripes going up and down the front in rainbow colors. A brooch sat above the skirt looking exactly like the one above except that it had white ribbons trailing to her knees. She had a silver staff with a pearl the size of her fist on top encircled by extended white wings. On top of the pearl sat the ginzuishou, glowing brightly with the silver aura of her.

The next senshi had long two colored hair. Her right side was black while her left side was white. Both sides were braided, without mixing the other color. She had a black tiara keeping her long two color bangs out of her eyes. Her eyes were violet and flashed with as much anger as the previous senshi. She had a black body suit with a white senshi cape, bow, and skirt. Her boots were black and went all the way to her knees. Her gloves were also black with white lining. In her right hand she held a silver staff that was like a key at the bottom and a glaive at the top.

The next senshi was Sailor Saturn, but she seemed upgraded. Her tiara was gone to be replaced by the glowing sign of Saturn and her violet hair and eyes seemed to glow. The Silence Glaive in her hands glowed with power as a visible violet aura surrounded her.

The next senshi was Sailor Uranus, but again she seemed upgraded. Her tiara was gone to be replaced by the glowing sign of Uranus and her blonde hair and blue eyes seemed to glow. The Space Sword in her right hand glowed with power as a visible blue aura surrounded her.

The last senshi was Sailor Neptune, but like the others she was upgraded. Her tiara was gone and replaced with the sign of Neptune glowing brightly and her aquamarine hair and eyes seemed to glow. The Deep Aqua Mirror she held in her left hand glowed with the power of her aqua colored aura, that had surrounded her.

A lavender man stood close to Saturn a yellow aura beginning to surround him. He had a large sword in his hands. He had on yellow ski boots that covered the bottom of his baggy brown sweats. His chest was covered by a black wife beater which showed off his well defined muscles. His eyes seemed to be unable to decide whether they wanted to be blue or green as they flashed.

Standing next to the silver haired senshi was a man with gravity defining black hair and black eyes that flashed to blue, off and on. His aura was yellow and seemed to fit his arrogant look. He wore a blue spandex body suit with white gloves, vest, and boots. He looked with love at the silver haired senshi.

Behind him stood another man with gravity defining black hair, though his in random spikes, and eyes that flashed to blue, off and on. His aura was yellow and seemed to fit his serious glare as he glared at me. He wore a navy blue t-shirt with an orange shirt over it. The shirt had a black symbol over his left breast that was encircled by a white circle. He also wore orange sweat pants to match. He had blue wrist bands on that matched his blue belt and shoes.

In front of the silver haired senshi, stood a boy with black gravity defining hair and eyes, that flashed from blue to black at random. His aura was yellow and he, too, had a serious glare on his face. He wore a blue shirt with matching pants and a red belt to separate them. His feet had black slippers on and his wrists had red bands around them.

A green man stood off to the side behind Uranus, glaring. He had large ears and antenna as well as a larger version of the same outfit the boy wore.

The silver haired senshi spook with a voice like silver bells, "Sailor Mars, for crimes of betrayal to the royal crown of the moon, I find you and your senshi guilty. The sentence is death, to be carried out immediately."

I shivered in my shoes and said, "Not without a fght."

"As you wish," said the black and white senshi.

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

The combined attack raced toward the silver haired senshi, but Sailor Saturn shouted, "SILENCE WALL!"

A wall surrounded the senshi causing the attack to rebound toward her and her senshi. She heard a shriek as Venus fell.

"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"

The two attacks from the other two outers headed for Jupiter.

"DEAD SCREAM!"

"BURNING MANDALA!"

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

Our combined attack was barely enough to stop their combined attack, but the backlash caused Jupiter's fall.

The silver haired senshi was about to attack when the scene jumped to a scene with a black cloud and the silver haired senshi fighting. "CHAOS, EVEN IF I DIE YOU'LL DIE, TOO!" she shouted.

"YEAH RIGHT, COSMOS, LIKE YOU COULD EVER BEAT ME," the cloud said.

"NO, BUT I CAN TRAP YOU ETERNALLY!" Cosmos said.

"COSMOS!" I heard the shout of the two colored senshi.

"TOGETHER!" Cosmos shouted back.

The two women raised their staffs in the air and glowed with power. The attacks were charging up amazingly. Without words they launched their attacks at the cloud. I realized my mistake. I had betrayed her, I was no better than Chaos.

**End Dream**

"Wow, Rei," Makoto began, "that is really strange because I had the same dream last night."

"Me, too," Minako said.

"I had a dream with amazing similarities," Ami said.

"That was the same dream I had," Mamoru said wrapping an arm around Rei.

"I had a similar premonition last night and when I tried to check the time gates, I found I could not enter," Setsuna said.

"WHAT?!" Minako shrieked.

"I tried the Great Fire when I woke up, but the fire wouldn't listen to anything I asked. I ever asked for things that I had always used to practice viewing the fire, and they failed."

"It seems that many of our special non-attack powers are failing. I bought a Marigold plant and it died on me. Flowers normally bloom amazingly well in my hands," Makoto said.

"I've found it harder to pay attention and answer questions in and outside of class. I'm actually falling behind the class," Ami said.

"I've tried to transform into Sailor V, but my transformation will not work, even though my first Sailor Venus transformation, does."

"Does this mean that we are losing our powers?" Mamoru asked, "I lost my healing ability."

"We need the ginzuishou to regain our powers. We need to find Serenity," Setsuna said.

**

* * *

**

**End Chapter**

I finished this chapter finally. This was difficult work.

I'm trying to bring the two plot lines together. The story arcs will go as fallows:

1) I've finished one arc with the last chapter.

2) The other senshi attack the heros. This arc, which started with this chapter might contain some really bad things, such as rape.

3) The androids appear.

4) Chaos and Buu the final battle.

Yes, I know that this story is out of control, but I've started to organize it. I'm hoping that each arc will only be about ten chapters long, but I'm doubting that the future arcs will hold to that standard.

**Next Chapter:**

The senshi invasion has began.


	12. Sadness of Hotaru

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never did, hope to, but I don't have a lot of hope. Sailor Nothingness is mine though.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews Serenity Komoshiro; Spirit of the Dead; blackrosebunny451; Jay FicLover; Nageen; Silver Moonlight-81; pottergrl15; Kou Kepani; Ice Ninja Freeze; Chaos Babe; Anime-Law-11; silvermoongoddess58; moonkittycat; crazy-lil-nae-nae; devilsheart; archangel006; Kallista Starshooter; Crystal Moon Magic; EoAngel; Flame Ivy Moon; Me, Myself, and I; SailorFlare; Beautyalwaysdies; Damia – Queen of Gypsies; momocolady; tala evil little kitten; Ella; AngryRay2888; tala; Silver Moon Lit Goddess; sleepy26; angle313; Princess of Darkness 02; and simba-rulz. Thanks to you guys this is my most popular story with the most reviews. Yeah!

Okay it is pretty unanimous (2-0) that Hotaru is to grow up faster, so voting on that is closed.

Pairings (duh duh dun)

Usa/Veggie

Gokou/ChiChi

Haruka/Michiru

Hotaru/Mirai Trunks

Results Are IN

**Hotaru/Mirai or Future Trunks—8 WINNER**

Hotaru/Chibi-Trunks—6

Hotaru/Goten—2

Hotaru/Gohan—5

I'm going to be mixing Japanese and North American names, if you know the Japanese names for some of the people, than tell me. I'm making up a date for the androids, since I don't remember when they came. Ice Ninja Freeze says they come May 10, I might go back and change that.

Oh and from now on I'm changing Goko to Gokou and Future Trunks to Mirai Trunks, just for your knowledge.

**FROM NOW ON CHIKUU IS THE DRAGONBALL Z DIMENSION AND TERRA IS THE SAILOR MOON DIMENSION.**

Obvious timing for Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z timing after Trunks told them about androids (didn't tell who mother was). I never saw Stars so if there was a Sailor Chaos, oh well, let me have my senshi.

**True Allegiance**

**Chapter Twelve: Sadness of Hotaru**

**Chikuu – Capsule Corp. – Usagi's Bedroom**

Usagi sat up in bed later the same night, her arms wrapped around her body. "Usagi-mama, is something wrong?" a voice asked from the crib.

"No Hoto-chan," Usagi sighed without looking up and the now toddler form of Hotaru. "I see you've grown out of that crib Hoto-chan. Let's go see if Dr. Briefs is still awake."

"Dr. Briefs?" Hotaru asked.

"We're staying with a family named the Briefs, Dr. Briefs, Briefs-mama, and their daughter Bulma Briefs along with the proud Sayin-jin Prince Vegeta," she said.

"Usa-mama, why do you call this woman Briefs-mama?" Hotaru asked.

"Because that is what she wished me to call her," Usagi said. She stood and dressed in a white tank top and black jeans with combat boots. She pulled her hair into a high pony tail and put on the necklace with her brooch on the end. She than grabbed a purple dress. "This is way to big for you, but I think I can work with it."

She pulled the dress over Hotaru's head and whispered a spell that had been floating around in her mind. It was said in Tsuki-go/Lunarian and just using the ancient language made her feel good. "How's that?"

"Mama? How did you do that?" Hotaru asked.

"We can use our powers outside of transformations, now. Plus I'm unlocking powers and memories I never had before," Usagi replied as she lifted Hotaru out of bed. "Really, I wasn't even sure that would work. It was a million to one shot that that wasn't another spell or not even a spell at all."

"And you still tried it?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes because I had to face my nervousness," Usagi and Hotaru exited the room.

"Mama, I had a dream last night, I hope you can clear it up for me. I had a dream that all the senshi, except for Ruka-san and Michi-san betrayed you. They then came here and that ass-baka Mamoru kidnapped and raped you." She said.

Usagi's eyes went large. "Where did you hear such language?"

"In my dream," she said her eyes watering with tears. "Please don't yell at me, mama. I'm sorry, I won't say it again."

"It's okay, sweetheart," Usagi said stopping and kneeling before Hotaru. "It's just, I had a dream like yours." While she wrapped her 'daughter' in a hug she thought, 'I just hope he doesn't make you watch, like in my dream.'

"Mama, are the senshi coming?" Hotaru asked.

"They're already here, baby," she said. "I'm just going to focus on getting strong enough to kick their butts."

"So, your not worried?" Hotaru asked.

"To say I'm not would be a lie, but to say that I'm going to overcome my worry and continue on training, is the truth," Usagi said kissing the girl's forehead. Tears fell down her face and onto Hotaru's violet hair.

"Why are you crying, mama?" Hotaru asked, tears falling down her face.

"I'm just afraid of what will happen, because I know that some things are set in stone, and ChibiUsa, I think, maybe one of them," she whispered.

Vegeta watched from a far as mother and daughter comforted each other. He didn't know what to say, but he wanted to help Hotaru comfort the woman, he wanted to protect them from something, but he didn't know what. Above all that he was confused and despite knowing he shouldn't be witnessing this, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the tears falling from both pairs of eyes.

"Let's go find Dr. Briefs and get you a larger bed, perhaps your own room," Usagi said, sweeping her sadness away into another corner of her mind.

"Are you going to be okay, mama?" Hotaru asked concerned.

Usagi gave a weak, but fake, smile and said, "Hai, baby, I will be."

Hotaru held her hand and leaned against her forearm as they walked toward the labs.

Vegeta turned around. He walked around the long way and entered the kitchen. Usagi would have to pass through the room.

Usagi and Hotaru entered the kitchen. They had given up meeting anyone this early in the morning, but were shocked to see Vegeta making himself some oatmeal. "Do you want some?" he asked as he poured a couple other packets of the instant oatmeal into some other bowls, without waiting for a reply. He handed Hotaru a bowl.

"Thanks, Vegi-san," she said and went off to the living room to see what was on T.V.

"How did you know we were coming?" Usagi asked seriously.

Vegeta put the two bowls in the microwave and sighed, "I'm sorry, but I was on my way down when I heard your conversation," he said knowing he couldn't hide any thought from her because she could easily read his mind.

"And you listened why?" she asked as he handed her a bowl of oatmeal and a spoon.

"I couldn't help it. As much as I knew I shouldn't be watching it, I couldn't tear my eyes away. I'm sorry I pried into your privacy," he said realizing he had apologized twice in only a few minutes to the same person. He hadn't even apologized to one person ever, yet here he was apologizing to someone, a woman at that. Why was he doing this.

"I guess I should forgive you," she said. "We were in the middle of the hallway and anyone, though I had doubt anyone, could have seen us. I'm just glad that it wasn't Haruka. She wouldn't let me out of her sight if she had heard."

"Heard what?" came Haruka's voice from behind Usagi at the door. "Is there anymore oatmeal?" she added as an after thought.

Vegeta handed her two bowls of oatmeal he had made, knowing the other one wasn't far behind. Usagi meanwhile said, "Nothing, it isn't important," she said hiding her pain and sadness away.

"If you're sure," Haruka said handing the other bowl to Michiru. "But remember that you can always talk to us if you need to," she began eating. "Now I think Hotaru found a cartoon on T.V. so if you don't mind I'm going to join her," she said leaving the kitchen.

"Ruka, wait up," Michiru yelled as she fallowed her girlfriend to the living room.

"They're right to be worried," Vegeta said. "You should tell them, they are your protectors."

"I couldn't drag them into what she has already been dragged into," she said. "He's coming for me. He wants the crystal. He wants me to bend to his will. He's found a partner. They say strength in numbers, but the one I'm worried about won't show his ugliness for a long time to come."

"You're very cryptic," Vegeta said. "Do you want to go train?"

"Sure, it'll get my mind off of everything. I need that," she said.

"Good, I'm a distraction now," he said as he put his bowl in the sink. He began leaving when he said, "Coming?"

She smiled and faded out, "Catch me if you can."

"Oh, I'll catch you alright," he said running after her.

**Meanwhile-Nothingness**

A tear traced the tanned face of Sailor Nothingness. "I'm sorry, dear, but you're right, some things are set in stone. I wish I could change it. Luckily you will be able to change her," she said.

She turned away from the sad scene and went to her search for another time guardian. "Maybe this time I'll get it right."

**End Chapter**

* * *

Gomen it isn't as long as the last chapter, but I was trying to move the plot ahead. 

Anyways, sorry for how long it's been, this chapter was difficult to write, and I still think it sucks. Please give me some confidence.

**Next Chapter**

The senshi make their presence known.


	13. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

PLEASE READ!

Dear reviewers,

I have not abandoned this story, just this version of this story. I know many people liked this version, but I come nearly four full years since starting it and realize how much utter crapola this story is. I have changed a lot since the first chapter of this was published and as such many of my ideas have changed. This story is getting a FULL rewrite. Much like From Destiny to Fate (if any who read this also read that, which I am pretty sure there was/is at least one reviewer who read(s) both) this version will be deleted within a year as the other one will be posted separately.

Thank you for all who reviewed this and I hope you will all go and look for True Allegiance: Rewrite which will be out within the next month (if all goes well). I have a lot of new ideas to incorporate and a lot of old ones to bin, but the basic idea is the same, there's just some twists that I wasn't ready for when writing this originally.

When I originally wrote this story, I was a friendless teen suffering from depression and social anxiety disorder. While I still have both, I am dealing with it much better and actually have some great friends. I am also no longer a teenager and I know the world doesn't revolve around me, but is still a horrible cesspool of capitalism, greed, corruption, war, rape, murder, and politics. But I now realize there are bright spots in it and...not everyone will betray me.

Thank you all for the reviews, the favorites, the C2 adds, the alerts, and everything else. It is because of you that I refuse to abandon this story and that I write the rewrite. Thank you for all the support you unknowingly provided during a really hard time in my life. Thank you all, so much.

With much thanks and love,

Anime Monster


End file.
